IBC-13's first-ever teen drama 'Friends 4Ever' premeires March 2
February 27, 2014 Friends 4Ever is topbilled by Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno (up); Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, John Manalo (down). It's been a while since the youth-oriented drama series dominated the Saturday afternoon slot of TV networks. After the success of T.G.I.S. and Gimik, Saturday afternoon viewing has been dominated by showbiz talk shows and public affairs program. Now, armed with its aim to offer weekend experience, IBC-13 launches the very first teen-oriented series for feel-good habit every Sunday, Friends 4Ever featuring today's hottest teen stars. Leading the cast of Friends 4Ever are Sue Ramirez, with the launch of showbiz careers like Khalil Ramos, Ella Cruz, Francis Magundayao, John Manalo and Chienna Filomeno, as well as the most-anticipated Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and the runner-up Diego Loyzaga. With its unique mix of romantic love, light-hearted comedy and drama, IBC-13's first-ever teen drama about the hottest love-teams were a breed of stars on the local showbiz scene. Like former teen shows , the light drama series will surely engaged as a "boy-meets girl" theme. A teenage romantic feel-good drama series, following the friends of lucky and some of junior and senior high school students with a young love and fall in love again and revolves around a group of young people making the journey from adolescence to the adulthood like a best friends forever of couple in friendship. The youth-oriented drama series presents the lives of a group of teens from different backgrounds in a campus setting have a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience about a group of high school teenagers. "IBC-13 has started producing its own fantasy and drama series on weeknights. Now we're making our own weekend dramas more exciting for teens." Friends 4Ever It Girls: Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano, Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno Friends 4Ever Boys: Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao and John Manalo The story of their 7 classmates from babies to children - Libby (Ashley Cabrera), Carlos (Lance Lucido), Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), Sandra (Alyanna Angeles), Tom (Aldred Nasayao), Eula (Mutya Orquia), Coleen (Sofia Millares) and Oliver (AJ Urquia) - as they try to do from preschool education to elementary school during school days with teacher and classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will teach them from elementary school and so that they will now be grown up to the high school teen classmates. Libby is happy and chases the kids in school bus, with Sandra on the classes. Libby starts at 17 for them to come out, and Carlos suggests they go to playground (the future) so that they will be grown up. Libby says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 17, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel. At the exact moment Libby reaches seventeen, Carlos send into the playground and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Sue Ramirez topbill IBC-13's new youth-oriented series, Friends 4Ever, where she play the female lead character. Khalil Ramos joined as love interest for Sue (SueLil) Coincidentally, they are now 10 years younger. A senior high school girl for the painting art and poser Libby (Sue) who loves a cool and wacky boy Carlos (Khalil). On the other hand, the kikay girl Sandra (Liza), is linked to gwapo guy Tom (Diego), who comes from a family. When Libby falls in love with Carlos, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings. Meanwhile, those attention is a boy next door named Sanjay (Francis), who is popular with a high school pretty girl Eula (Ella). There is also a cutie high school teen sweetheart Coleen (Chienna) who talks for a high school boy Oliver (John). Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story. Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (LizGo) Francis Magundayao and Ella Cruz (FrancElla) Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo (ChieJohn) Their best friends forever will fall in love for Libby and Carlos, Sandra and Tom, Sanjay and Eula, and Coleen and Oliver in the high school level. Joining the cast are Tonton Gutierrez, Bing Loyzaga, Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Dimples Romana, Jonh Cuenco, Cacai Bautista, Teresa Loyzaga, Mymy Davao, Noel Trinidad, Regine Angeles, Sandy Aloba and Robert Ortega, with Yna Uy, Julian Estrada, Paul Salas and Kiko Estrada. Friends 4Ever is directed by Laurent Dyogi (from Gimik) and Mark Reyes (from T.G.I.S.). Don’t miss the start of the feel-good youth drama, Friends 4Ever every Sunday starting March 2 at 3 p.m. after the initial premiere live telecast of Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo 'List of youth-oriented series (teen dramas)' ABS-CBN *''Gimik'' (1996–1999, every Saturday afternoon) *''G-mik'' (1999–2002, every Saturday afternoon) *''Tabing Ilog'' (1999–2003, every Sunday afternoon) *''Berks'' (2002–2004, every Saturday afternoon) *''Buttercup'' (2003–2004) *''SCQ Reload'' (2004–2005, every Sunday afternoon) *''Gimik 2010'' (2010, every Sunday afternoon) *''Good Vibes'' (2011, every Sunday afternoon) *''Growing Up'' (2011–2012, every Sunday afternoon) *''Luv U'' (2012–present, every Sunday afternoon) GMA *''T.G.I.S.'' (produced by Viva Television, 1995–1999, every Saturday afternoon) *''Growing Up'' (produced by Viva Television, 1997–1999) *''Click'' (1999–2004, every Saturday afternoon) *''Tween Hearts'' (2010-2012, every Sunday afternoon) *''Together Forever'' (2012, every Sunday afternoon) *''Teen Gen'' (2012-2013, every Sunday afternoon) *''Dormitoryo'' (2013, every Sunday afternoon) TV5 *''Lipgloss'' (2008–2009, every Saturday afternoon) *''Goals & Girls'' (2009, every Sunday afternoon) *''BFGF'' (2010–2011, every Sunday afternoon) *''Luv Crazy'' (2011, every Sunday afternoon) *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (produced by Viva Television, 2011–2012, every Sunday afternoon) IBC *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Friends 4Ever'' (2014-present, every Sunday afternoon)